Digimon Starhunter
by Ani strife
Summary: todos los lideres de digimon unidos contra un enemigo Crossdemon y sus evoluciones no me pertenece es prestamo de la autora Kaotik Angel de su fic Digimons Time's chronicle [cancelado]
1. El digimon del tiempo y su compañero

Crossdemon no me pertenece es de la autora Kaotic Angel y es originaria del fic Digimon Time's chronicle siendo este presonaje prestado

* * *

><p>Digimon Starhunter<p>

Capitulo 1

El Digimon del tiempo

Nuestra historia comienza en el digimundo con las 4 bestias sagradas mas los caballeros reales todos menos gallantmon ya que por obvias razones no estaba.

Compañeros Digimon es momento que reunamos a todos los digielegidos con sus respectivos Digimon dijo el gran zuunlongmon

Pero que haremos con el Digimon del tiempo dijo zuquiamon

Pues será buscarle un compañero dijo el gran alphamon

He yo tener un compañero dijo la pequeña crossdemon

Si pequeña creo que ancient garurumon le alegrara saber que estarás a salvo con un compañero humano

Pues fíjate que no quiero

Eso no está a discusión mi pequeña

Papá no quiero T.T

Señor A. garurumon no esperaba verlo por aquí

Como uno de los grandes Digimon creo que es mi deber saber que ocurre

En ese caso no está a discusión el que su niña tenga un compañero

Pero papi no quiero

No está a discusión señorita

Bueno dejando a un lado la discusión con estos dos pasemos al mundo humano donde un muchacho no tan normal se encuentra en clases aburrido solo pensando en salir para poder estar con sus amigos

Señor Taiku le importaría decirme la respuesta de la operación de la pizarra

He será seis

Parece ser que… un momento es correcto aun cuando no presta atención puede responder sin problemas no por algo es el hijo de Akino y Takao Tsurugi

si lo que usted diga maestra

en ese momento sono el timbre eso queria decir que la escuela habia acabado y Taiku solo se dirigio al parque

Pero de regreso en el mundo digital dentro del salon principal se encontraba A. Irismon tomando la discusion de A. Garurumon con su hija

Mamá, papá quiere ponerme con un niño humano y no quiero

creeme Timy estoy totalmente deacuerdo con A. Garurumon.

bueno se nota que ahora no tengo otra opcion pero no esperen que le haga casoo me lleve bien con el

justo en ese momento algo cayo del techo del castillo de yggdrasil justo encima de A. Garurumon en la espalda para ser mas exacto dejandolo tumbado con el muchacho inconciente en su espalda

mamá este niño mato a papá (N/a: que drastica si yo creo que eso le deja moreton) dijo crossdemon mientras sarandeaba(agitaba) al muchacho

Timy tranquila no estoy muerto solo me callo encima y dejalo de agitar que es tu compañero

eh! , no se lo tiene merecido por caerte encima

timy ya dejalo dijo el gran yggdrasil el no tiene la culpa calcule mal el lugar donde debio aparecer

si dejame que me mareo

mira ya esta conciente timy

si mamá pero ...

si estoy bien muchas gracias eto mm...(crash)

mira y dices que sera mi compañero solo vio a yggdrasil y se desmaya no es mi culpa que este feo

mira Timy no me tientes que puedo mandarte lejos

lo siento señor yggdrasil

pero a la vez es uno de los pocos humanos que han caido de mi techo y sobreviven

pero que haremos con el

lo mas sensato sera llevarlo a casa

ya una vez en casa de los ancient A. Irismon deja al compañero humano de timy en el sillon de la casa

Timy podrias vigilarlo ire a ver al resto de los Ancients para reunir a nuestros descendientes

si mamá

Ah se me olvidaba nada de gastarle bromas pesadas es nuestro invitado

ok pero no respondo por sphinix

si hace algo ya me las arreglare con el

media hora despues de lo sucedido Taiku despierta en un lugar desconocido

creo que lo mejor sera irme dijo pero al momento de bajar del sillon se resbalo con aceite en el piso dandose un senton

pero que demonios

mira Sphinix como hago que quede como un pollo

sin previo aviso sintio como pegamento y luego plumas le caian encima

jajaja se ve bien timy

tu... taiku se levanto y se dirigio hacia timy y sphinixmon el cual por experiencias pasadas pinto su linea y se fue

¿que te hice para que me hicieras esto?

en primera dijo timy le caiste encima a mi papá dos no me caes bien no puedo creer que tu seas mi compañero

eh como que compañero y de lo primero no tengo la culpa yo estaba en el parque con mis amigos cuando

-flashback-

eh pero este agujero no estaba aqui anteesssssss. sonido de caida

Fin de flashback

asi quien tiene la culpa es ese tal Yggdrasil solo dime como ir a casa y des apareceré de tu vida

pues fíjate que no ese aparato en tu muñeca no lo permitira

eh mirando de reojo lo que parecía un reloj con inscripciones raras que es esto

eso humano es un digivice

no soy humano bueno si pero tengo nombre

a si cual es

soy Taiku Tsurugi

yo soy Crossdemon pero me llaman timy

timy por que

por mi digievolucion

ahh es un placer pequeña timy y con cuestion de la broma podrias dejar de hacermelas

amm no

ohh pues por lo menos dime donde esta el baño (si es que tienen uno)

no te digo dijo mientras le enseñaba la lengua

Crossdemon y sus formas no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kaotik Angel


	2. Los otros niños elegidos

Crossdemon y sus formas no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kaotik Angel

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 el resto de los niños elegidos<p>

Ya ha caido la tarde en el mundo digimon y...

-Timy devuelveme mi zapato

-Alcánzame si puedes

-Que me devuelvas mi zapato grito al aparato de su muñeca

-Oh ya te dije que no quiero

-Crossdemon iba corriendo cuando se topo de bruces con Sphinxmon

-gracias dijo Taiku minetras se ponia los zapatos pero al ver al digimon

(Crash!)

-ohm Sphinx ya me cortaste lo divertido

-lo siento pero creo que deberias hacerle caso

-Ya le dije a papá que no quiero no es porque me caiga mal ni nada solo que me divierto así

-En verdad deberías ser comprensiva y hacerle caso

-¿Quién eres tu? Dijo Crossdemon

-Yo soy Taiki Kudo uno de los antiguos Niños elegidos y el es mi compañero shoutmon

-yo soy Taguiru tambien niño elegido y el es Gumdramon

-Sphinx ¿tú los trajiste?

-Si Timy y los demás no han de tardar

-¿Los demás? Dijo Taiku resien recuperada la conciencia

-si ¿acaso no te lo dijeron cuando llegaste?

-realmente no cai del techo de Yggdrasil y hace poco recupere la conciencia de nuevo

-si me permites dijo Taiki ¿Por qué estas cubierto de plumas?

-eso se debe a ella dijo Taiku mientras señalaba a timy

-Ahh ya veo dijeron los chicos con sus digimons

-veo que Timy y Sphinx hicieron una de las suyas dijo A. Greymon mientras bajaban tres jóvenes de su lomo con sus respectivos Digimon – ya te las veras con tu padre

-Ohmm dijo mientras se ocultaba detrás de Taiku

-Oye A. Greymon me dejaste en la estación y vengo volando desde allí

- lo siento Takuya dijo Greymon pero no te apuraste

-oye tu eres un Crossdemon o no dijo takuya mientras veía al Digimon que se escondia detrás de Taiku

-Si ¿y?

- no nada te pareces mucho a uno que conoci

-Ahh jeje (creo que me pase aquella vez que le golpee en la cabeza pensó Timy) y estos 3 ¿Qué?

-Yo soy Tai y el es agumon soy de una de las 6 dimensiones Digimon

- yo soy Davis y el es V-mon soy de la misma que tai

- yo soy Marcus y el es agumon de la cuarta dimensión

-ya veo que se conocen

-mamá ya regresaste

-si tenia que recoger a uno de los caballeros reales

-oh niño que te hizo

-mamá no fui yo fue sphinx

Y como si ni hubiera estado solo vieron una mota de polvo que tenia la forma del Digimon donde estaba hace unos dos segundos

-Ya regresar dijo A. Irismon – siempre lo hace

-bueno Irismon nos podría bajar

-si takato ya puedes a y Alphamon quiere verte mañana temprano

-gracias irismon; que tal yo soy Takato Matsuda y el es Guilmon

-Mucho gusto respondieron los demás

-bien ya que se conocen que tal si pasamos adentro y les explico el porque están aquí y si quieren tomar un baño pueden en la parte tracera de la casa (como si le hubieran leído la mente a Taiku)

una ves que los 8 niños estubieron reunidos en la sala con los 9 ancients (teniendo que sphinxmon corrio como si no hubiera mañana)

-los hemos renido aqui porque la situacion lo amerita dijo A. garurumon- la situacion es la siguiente hace unas semanas hubo un gran temblor en todas las dimenciones provocando que estas se esten uniendo y esto hara colapsar todas las dimenciones

-y esto que tiene que ver con nosotros dijo taiku mientras se quitaba unas plumas de los brazos

-esto se debe a que sus enemigos de las distintas dimenciones han vuelto a la vida y son los unicos capaces de vencerlos dijo A. garurumon


	3. las bromas de un digimon

Capitulo 3 Las bromas de un Digimon

En la casa de los Ancient siguen las explicaciones a los niños elegidos hasta que

-yo tengo una duda ¿Cómo es posible que tenga los espíritus del fuego y este A. Greymon aquí? Dijo Takuya

-eso se debe a que fragmente un poco de mi información para crearlos luego me retire dijo A. Greymon

-oh

-bueno sin nada más que decir pueden retirarse en un rato estará la cena dijo A. Irismon

Dicho esto muchos aprovecharon para explorar la casa y Taiku fue el único que se retiro a bañar mientras crossdemon preparaba una de sus habituales bromas para el resto de los muchachos pero vayámonos con calma a ver algunas de las bromas.

Estancia principal (Davis y V-mon)

Nos encontramos con Davis y V-mon que dormían tras la plática de los ancient y a Timy que se regocijaba con lo que les estaba haciendo

-me alegro que tengan el sueño pesado dijo terminando de maquillar a los dos mientras les colocaba unas cuerdas y dejaba 2 pedazos de pastel lejos de su alcance y sale a la puerta hacia su próxima víctima.

"snif" "snif"

-que rico aroma dice Davis cuando despierta y viendo el pastel despierta a su compañero

-mira V-mon… ¿Por qué estas pintado?

-tú también lo estas refunfuño

Ambos intentaron tomar el pastel y en eso paso Taguiru y Gundramon tomaron el pastel y se lo comieron.

-no se val verdad v-mon T.T

- si tienes toda la razón T.T

Cocina (Tai Y Takato)

Crossdemon había preparado la misma broma que le hizo a Taiku a excepción de quitarle los zapatos justo en ese momento aparecía Tai y Takato en la cocina

-¿que tal si vemos que hay de comer? dijo takato

-si me muero de hambre dijo Tai

-¡sorpresa! grito Timy

justo en ese momento cayo pegamento y las plumas encima de los dos

-¿pero que paso? dijeron al mismo tiempo y cuando salieron notaron a Timy que se estaba riendo y cuando noto que las observaban salio corriendo. Pero en ese momento salio Taiku del baño cuando Timy se coloca detrás y el resto les cerraba el paso

-Taiku entre tenlos Dijo Timy mientras salio por una pequeña abertura

el resto solo se limito a reír cuando vieron como la pequeña digimon salio corriendo del lugar y dejando a su compañero en un lió haciendo que los demás se retiraran con una sonrisa en la boca dejando a un incrédulo muchacho de todo lo que paso ese dia


	4. el monte star

Ha caído la noche en el digimundo y nuestros héroes se encuentran conversando después de una gran cena hasta que…

"Crash" de un momento a otro todos menos Taiku y Timy han caído de espaldas después de ver a sphinxmon cubierto de lodo y justo detrás de los dos ya mencionados.

-Eh Timy ¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto Taiku incrédulo de lo que sucedió

-no se respondió

-Creo que he sido yo dijo sphinxmon pero para sorpresa de este Taiku ni se inmuto al verlo- y tu ¿por qué no te desmayas?

- ya van dos veces que te veo y esta vez estas cubierto de L-O-D-O cosa que me parece…

Como si la palabra lodo fuera un detonante para que A. Mermaidmon apareciera tomando a Sphinx de la cola y arrastrándolo al baño

-creo que con ella cuidare mi higiene si no quiero ser su presa dijo Taiku mientras veía a Sphinx como suplicaba que lo salvaran

-si deberías dijo Timy si no quieres que ella sea la que te dé, el baño

-no gracias mientras en toda la casa resonaba el grito de" ¡esta fría! " (¬¬ por obvias razones se estaba bañando el guerrero del hielo) soltando ambos una carcajada y dejando ver que tenían algunas cosas en común quedándose dormidos mientras platicaban

a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno

-A. garurumon ayer habia un monstruo decian los demas mientras timy y taiku solo reian

-ya les dije que era sphinx cubierto de lodo hasta yo lo he visto reclamo

-ya dejalos papá se nota que no saben reconocer a un digimon aunque le falte un remojon dijo timy al ver que entraba sphinxmon con un moco colgando de la nariz (así o mas obvia la gripa)

-ya veras me las voy a cobrar dijo

-¿yo? si no tuve nada que ver aseguro

-Sphinx regresa a tu cama ahora mismo dijo Irismon lo mas calmada que se puede( N/a: quien no se estreza con tanto chamaco y digimon)

-ya voy

mientras veian como se llevaban a sphinx a su cuarto todos los demas se disponian a comer cuando aparecio yggdrasil

-han atacado al templo de Dianamon y necesito a los muchachos

-pero no hemos comido dijeron davis y v-mon (N/A:que acaso no estaban viendo la cara de yggdrasil)

-no importa ya comeran cuando regresen (si es que regresan) se apresuro yocupo una de las puertas dimencionales para llegar al lugar mas rapido

Star Mountain o eso decia el cartel que miraban los chicos estando de cabeza por los malos calculos de yggdrasil y mas adelante se encontraba un templo del cual salia humo y se oian los claros sonidos de la batalla

una vez adentro

-Dianamon me daras la estrella de este templo o tendre que quitartela a la fuerza

-jamas maldito lucemon

-gracias por el alago lo recordare antes de mandarte al otro mundo

-detente ahi lucemon grito Takuya mientras comenzaba a digievolucionar

-oh pero miren si es aquel que me mando al otro mundo

-dejate de tonterias dijo marcus con shinegreymon a sus espaldas

-no te olvides de nosotros dijeron el resto al momento de entrar con sus respectivos digimon eh iniciando el ataque pero logrando un soberano desastre algunos terminando chocando entre si mientra el angel de pacotilla los esquivava hasta que...

-ya me hartaste time reduct

-he que le sucede a mi cuerpo

-lo he alentado ahora si vas a ver

sin ningun remordimiento Timy se abalanzo contra el caido y le propino tremenda golpiza que ha hecho que saliera sin unas cuantas plumas y mas morado que una uva en año nuevo.

-eso ha sido sorprendente dijo taiku al ver a su compañera derrotar al angel de la manera mas sencilla posible

-tu debes ser uno de los guardianes de las dimenciones dijo dianamon- te entrgare esto es una de las 12 estrellas que se pueden usar para restaurar a los digimundos


	5. una navidad con los digimon especial

Especial de navidad

A la mañana sig de su lucha contra Lucemon los muchachos y sus digimons despiertan por todo el jaleo que hay en la casa

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Dijo Takuya

-no se pero huele a pan dijo takato

-cierto dijo guilmon mientras le rujia el estomago de tan solo pensar en el alimento

-cambiando de tema ¿han visto a Timy?

La mayoría por experiencia de lo ocurrido hace 2 días prefería no encontrarla y ser objetivo de sus bromas a la vez que se sentían aliviados de no ser sus víctimas en la mañana tal como el día anterior

-flash back-

Taiki y Shoutmon estaban en la regadera tomando un relajante cuando de momento a otro el agua caliente paso a ser fría

-qué demonios sucedió gritaron mientras salían

-atrapados dijo Timy mientras corría para no ser atrapada por los otros

Fin del flash back

-No contestaron los demás al unisonó

-¿Qué raro donde estará?

-buenos días! Dijo Timy sosteniendo un megáfono

-buenos días dijeron aun quejándose de la sordera provocada por el aparato

-pasen a desayunar dijo Irismon al entrar a la habitación

Los niños salieron de sus sacos de dormir y se dirigieron al comedor y se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de comida al puro estilo navideño

-¿esto es broma? Dijo Davis mientras veía a que clavarle el diente

-no lo es si ya te estás comiendo una pierna de pavo dijo takato mientras tomaba un poco de pan y algunas otras cosas

-¿y el resto de los ancients? Pregunto Takuya con un poco de papas al horno en la boca

-bueno todos excepto sphinx están en sus rondas de vigilancia ellos desayunaron hace rato dijo ancient Irismon

-¿y sphinx porque? Pregunto masaru mientras devoraba lo que tenía a su alcance

-tiene una gripa que ni el mismo yggdrasil a de querer contesto Timy con una risita

El resto del desayuno paso sin ninguna otra cosa a excepción de la tarde en la cual los niños ayudaron a la decoración de la casa para la fiesta que tendría lugar en la noche

Ya en la noche

-A. Greymon ya bájale un poco al rompope dijo apollomon

-ya tranquilo además esto no es alcohol es la receta secreta de un amigo para leche con vainilla dijo mientras le servía un vaso

-Oh! Esta bueno

Dejando al lado a estos dos digimons pasemos a ver qué están haciendo los niños junto con los digimons

-¿Quién será el primero en el karaoke? Pregunto tai

-Ven guilmon vamos a mostrarles como se hace dijo takato tomando a su compañero

Y empezó a sonar futari de lala

Los siguientes fueron Davis que canto Ashita, marsaru con hirari, Takuya con salamander mientras que el resto se unió para cantar los distintos openings de sus series

Al verlos tan animados apollomon hizo entrega de su regalo otra de las 12 estrellas capaces de reformar el digimundo

Muy bien hasta aquí con el especial de navidad la sig semana no hay Digimon Starhunter ya que no estaré para año nuevo

T: si ya que nos vamos con la familia de viaje yupi

Y a ti quien te invito

T: yo solito me aparecí por aquí huyendo de Timy que me quiere disfrazar de burro para su belén

Bueno aquí también les dejo los nuevos días de publicación a partir de la siguiente de la siguiente será así habrá capítulos el martes y el viernes bueno hasta aquí y feliz año nuevo a todos

T: bueno como dijeron aquí muy feliz año nuevo y Timy jamás sabras a donde nos fuimos _ el titulo del siguiente capitulo la verdad tras las estrellas


	6. La verdad tras las estrellas

La verdad tras las estrellas

Este capítulo va dedicado a una gran amiga y sin la cual no estaría este relato muchas gracias por permitirme ocupar a Timy este cap. va para ti Kaotik Angel

Una apacible mañana en el digimundo todo marcha a la perfección algunos de los niños elegidos siguen durmiendo pero veamos lo que hacen algunos de los que ya están despiertos

Patio trasero

(Taiku, Masaru, Timy y Agumon)

-en serio porque hacemos esto- dijo Taiku mientras daba la tercera vuelta al patio

-para mantenernos en forma- respondió Masaru

-y no te quejes Taiku que necesito que mi compañero sea fuerte-dijo Timy mientras comía unas galletas(N/A: ni idea de donde las saco)

-por lo menos me convidas –dijo Taiku con carita del gato con botas

-no-respondió Timy mientras se comía la última

-T.T ¿ya es todo? Llevamos así desde las 5 a.m y son las 9- reclamo Taiku al ver que el compañero de Masaru comía unas galletas de chocolate que saco de la maleta de el

-está bien- dijo masaru primero un baño y luego el desayuno y dicho esto partieron adentro de la casa.

Mientras tanto en la cocina

-esta receta de pan les gustara a los demás estoy seguro- dijo takato mientras sacaba unas charolas de pan del horno

-guilmon quiere uno- dijo el Digimon mientras intentaba tomarlo

-no guilmon son para el desayuno- reclamo el tamer mientras abría la puerta del horno

-humm- reclamo guilmon

-listo la ultima-expreso takato mientras cerraba la puerta del horno

E otro lado de la casa un gran duelo de… ajedrez se llevaba a cabo entre A. garurumon y Tai mientras Agumon veía entretenido cuando por lograr derribar a la reina del ancient golpea el librero ocasionando que una de las famosas trampas de Timy se activara dejando caer los libros más pesados al igual que una que otra herradura de pegasusmon en la cabeza dándole un pequeño entretenimiento a Sphinx cuando…

-sphinx que haces levantado de la cama-dijo ancient Mermaidmon con cara de pocos amigos(N/A: xq será)

-lo que sucede es que me siento mejor-dijo el acusado

-en serio- reclamo la ancient – entonces podrías levantar a los demás señalando el cuarto de huéspedes que decía "Cuarto de Taiku y compañía"

-si no hay problema -.-"-se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta giro la cerradura y...

-todos despierten!-dijo sphinx logrando que mas de uno volara con todo y saco de dormir

-A caso nadie en el digimundo respeta un sabado-dijo takuya con ojos tipo zombie

-no cuando se tiene trabajo-dijo taiki mientras se levantaba

una vez todos reunidos en el comedor desayunando se podia notar algunas cosas como el que taiku no podia ni con su alma, tagiru parecia que tenia hipotermia por la trampa de timy en la regadera o el ver a tai con abolladuras en forma de libro y herradura hasta que

-lamento interrumpir pero para que son exactamente las estrellas que debemos reunir- dijo taiku mientras observaba las inscripciones de la estrella

-yo respondere a tu pregunta-dijo A. Greymon- las estrellas estan hechas a partir de los fragmentos del digihuevo del hermano de timy quien podia controlar el espacio, se crearon despues que el derrotara a milleniunmon y desapareciera entre las dimenciones creadas y es tal el poder que podria destruir todos los digimundos o restaurarlos.

una vez acabada la historia taiku salio a hablar con timy quien despues de la mencion de su hermano habia salido de la casa y esta al percatarse de su presencia...

-¿que quieres?-dijo timy con lagrimas en los ojos

-solo verte y preguntarte si todo esto es cierto-respondio taiku mientras la abrazaba

-¿porque tuvo que hacer eso?, debi haber estado con el-decia timy hecha un mar de llanto

-te prometo que te ayudare a encontrarlo- dijo taiku mientras le secaba las lagrimas

-en serio gracias de ahora en adelante ya no te hare bromas tan pesadas-dijo timy con un aire de victoria

-bien si ya tenemos 2 estrellas tu hermano debe estar en uno de los mundos restantes, el chiste es saber como llegar a ellos-dijo taiku mientras seguia inspeccionando la inscripcion de la estrella que le dio apollomon.

* * *

><p>bien este capitulo acaba aqui espero que les haya gustado<p>

T: bien para el proximo capitulo no sale ninguno de nosostros si no el mas malo de los malos

ya esta bien el proximo cap "el enemigo tras las estrellas"


	7. El enemigo tras las estrellas

El enemigo tras las estrellas

En el lugar más oscuro del digimundo una reunión se está llevando a cabo.

-Amo milleniunmon lamento no haber conseguido la estrella- dijo Lucemon mientras veía a 5 de sus compañero demon lords mofarse de él y otros villanos se reían de su incompetencia

-no importa ya tendrás otra oportunidad – dijo milleniunmon mientras ordenaba callar a todos los presentes- lo importante es encontrar al Digimon del espacio y a las otras estrellas, como sabrán uno de los 7 demon lords nos ha traicionado y ha preferido proteger a sus camaradas-Hubo un silencio sepulcral -pero buscaremos al Digimon del espacio y a su compañero ya que yggdrasil ha tomado las medidas para evitar que nos apoderemos de el-

-mi señor- contesto piedmon el jefe de los dark masters

-dime –contesto fríamente el amo de la oscuridad

-seria lo más prudente iniciar el ataque al mundo humano para encontrar al Digimon –dijo con alegría el payaso

-tienes mi permiso pero si fallas tu castigo será peor que el de Lucemon-termino aclarando el amo oscuro

-triunfare en mi campaña y le traeré al Digimon del espacio-sonreía alegre el payaso

No muy lejos de la sala de juntas en las mazmorras del castillo se llevaba a cabo uno de los castigos impuestos a Lucemon solo oyéndose el quejido del Digimon mientras era azotado por medusmon obligándolo al castigado a regresar a su forma infantil

-si no fuera porque eres el general favorito del amo no me hubiera contenido- dijo medusmon

-y yo creí que los castigos de los 12 fatales eran de los peores- dijo Lucemon incapaz de ponerse en pie

-espero que disfrutes tu estadía en las celdas pues hasta que lo ordene te quedaras aquí- dijo milleniunmon mientras le ordenaba a medusmon retirarse

-lo que usted ordene mi señor- dijo Lucemon mientras se acomodaba las alas

-bien espero que aprendas tu lección, por cierto lilithmon pregunto por ti pero le he dicho que están prohibidas las visitas a gente como tu- decía el señor oscuro mientras se retiraba

- espero poder aguantar para ver el final de los niños elegidos- decía Lucemon antes de desmayarse por los golpes mientras una herida de su costado sangraba

* * *

><p>se lo que diran pero se lo tenia merecido lucemon pero se ha pasado de la raya milleniunmon pero que seria esta fic sin un sadico como el pero bueno esperemos que lucemon se recupere y esperen el proximon capitulo<p>

T: eh por fin sale ella con el hermano de timy

a callar no des spoilers

T: jo

el sig capitulo el espacio y su compañera

no olviden de comentar


	8. Los nuevos aliados

Los nuevos aliados

"noticias de última hora una especie de payaso seguido de un ejército de criaturas extrañas se encuentran atacando Tokio no se ha visto nada similar desde el verano pasado con el incidente con el mundo digital así como 2 años atrás con el incidente d-repar" sonaba en la televisión mientras una joven la veía.

-Yui podrías apagar la televisión- dijo un gato de color plateado

-tranquilo Ace hasta que no te sientas seguro no pelearemos-contesto Yui mientras acariciaba la oreja del Digimon pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la joven

-Soy Taiku abre la puerta-

-ya voy- dijo Yui y al momento de abrir la puerta y sorpresa del felino digital se vio un apasionado beso

-oye muchacho deja a mi compañera quien te dio el derecho de hacer eso- dijo enojado Ace

-hermanito- salto al cuello del felino la guerrera del tiempo

-Timy ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Ace

-pues es algo complicado, lo primero es sacarlos de aquí-dijo Timy con una sonrisa

-em Timy nos vamos- dijo Taiku mirando por la ventana

-Y a ti que te da el derecho – dijo desafiante Ace

- en primera yggdrasil no ha mandado por ustedes y segundo ella es mi novia- dijo Taiku algo molesto

-Taiku nos vamos- dijo Yui al comprender la razón de la pelea de su Digimon y su novio

-eh si- dijeron Taiku y Timy pero se vieron acorralados y apareció lobomon mientras quitaba a algunos parasaimons

-confio en ti Koji nos vemos en la zona de reunión- dijo Taiku y compañía mientras corria

Una vez en el punto reunión

-bien ya estamos todos – dijo tai

-bien elfita podrais decirle a tu mellizo que nos lleve al digimundo- dijo kiriha

-Eh mas respeto rubia- dijo ace - pero por que debo hacerlo

-ace podrias hacer lo que dice porfavor- dijo yui con ojos de corderito

-a ti no te niego nada, dimencional overture- dijo ace al abrir un portal al digimundo

una vez de regreso en el digimundo en la casa de los ancients

-oh mi querido niñito que bueno que estas bien -dijo irismon mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas

-nos tenias preocupados- dijo A. garurumon que se unio al abrazo

-si mamá, si papá, me podrian soltar- dijo Ace un poco azul

-lo sentimos- dijeron los ancient al unisono

-tu debes de ser quien lo cuido verdad- dijo A. Irismon

-si señora...

-Llamame Irismon-completo despues de interrumpirla- deben de estar cansada vayan a descanzar mañana ya hablaremos-

-y la cena- digeron el resto de los elegidos

al terminar la cena se retiraron todos a dormir quedando Ace con el resto de los hombres mientras que Yui compartio la habitacion con timy.

* * *

><p>Bien aqui otro capitulo de starhunter<p>

T: ya salio quien yo esperaba el resto de los que se unieron apareceran dentro de poco al igual que la batalla mientras encontrabamos a Yui

ya que si no no pongo tu punto de vista al principio

T: esta bien el siguiente capitulo "la historia de una busqueda" vista de Taiku


	9. historia de una busqueda

Historia de una búsqueda la versión de Timy y Taiku

Era la mañana después de haber recuperado al Digimon del espacio y todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor para por fin dar una explicación del por qué había regresado Ace al digimundo.

-bien creo que merecemos bien la explicación- dijo Yui mientras le rascaba las orejas a Ace

-está bien empezaremos Timy y yo- dijo Taiku tomando aire de narrador

"flash back"

era de mañana en el digimundo justo despues de la declaracion del origen de las estrellas todos estaban en el comedor cuando...

-niños elegidos necesito su ayuda- dijo Yggdrasil en una de sus caracteristicas entradas

-que nadie respeta el sabado-dijo Takuya enojado

-o no pueden esperar a que hayamos terminado de desayunar-reclamaron los demas

-lo siento pero hemos localizado al digimon del espacio y al parecer el que esta detras de las estrellas tambien lo ha hecho y esta atacando tokio- respondio el dios digimon

-no podemos esperar mas y mejor vamonos- dijo tai mientras engullia lo que podia

-le mostraremos a todos el puño de la justicia no agumon- dijo marcus mientras golpeaba su mano derecha con la izquierda

-bien epero que lo traigan a Ace sano y salvo- dijo irismon- o si no estaran a pan y agua el resto de su viaje

medio mundo palidecio al verr la exprecion de malvada que ponia irismon para que le trajeran a su "hijo" sano y salvo

-bueno sera mejor que nos marchemos-dijo yggdrasil que tambien se sentia intimidado por la mirada de la ancient

abrio un portal hacia el mundo real

-no tengo la suficiente fuerza para traerlos de regreso de eso dependera del digimon del espacio-exclamo el dios digimon-pero tambien eh mandado a llamar a los que les pueden ayudar

-entonces seremos mas-dijo Davis mientras saltava al portal

-pero son viejos conocidos suyos- dio por ultima instruccion el digimon

-¿quienes podrian ser?-dijo takato al aterrizar

-solo espero que sean quienes pienso-dijo taiki mientras revisaba el lugar en busqueda de cualquier enemigo

-bien tanto tiempo sin vernos Taiki- exclamo kiriha

-veo que ustedes tambien estan en busca del digimon del espacio-dijo ichijoyi

-lo mejor sera organizarnos-dijeron Takuya y koj

en ese momento Taiku se fue con Koji lo primero que harian seria ver a la novia del ultimo para ver que estuviera bien encontrandose en el camino al ejercito de ciclopemon

-tu ve a ver a tu novia yo los detengo- dijo koji mientras comenzaba su digievolucion

"fin flash back"

-y el resto de la historia ya la conocen-dijo taiku

-a que no fue toda la historia- dijo timy- todavia falta lo del beso que le diste a tu novia

solamente al oir esto la pareja se sonrojo

-a que si verdad eso te falto-dijo timy

-timy dejala de molestar-dijo ace mientras se estiraba

timy no dejo de decir lo del beso y la mayoria queria oir la historia al final timy termino contando la historia del beso probocando celos o conmoviendo a otros

* * *

><p>eh terminado de escribir el capitulo durante la noche y la mañana de hoy<p>

T:si como tienes lo de tu curso no has podido escribir bien el capitulo de esta semana

si lamentablemente el martes de esta no habra capitulo se publicara el viernes que salga del curso

T: y como siempre timy handa dando lata

¿?:buu

T:ahh un monstruo

¿?: no se pierdan el siguiente del siguiente si quieren saber quien soy

T: no es justo quiero decirlo ya

no pueden ninguno de los dos

T&¿?: ahhhhh

ya a los dos o si no no habra capitulo solo dare la inicial del nombre de este nuevo digimon empieza con A


	10. la salida al primer digimundo

lamento la demora de 2 dias no he estado al pendiente de la computadora y no podia decidirme por un final asi que este cap queda como tal

* * *

><p>La salida al primer digimundo<p>

Medio día en casa de los ancients y siendo hora de la comida después de un gran entrenamiento por parte de los gemelos de los ancients.

-Extrañaba tu comida mami- decía Ace mientras tomaba una cucharada de puré de papas

-que acaso no cocino bien- dijo Yui con los ojos lacrimosos

-si me gusta como cocinas pero no es lo mismo que él como cocina mami- se defiende Ace

-si de eso sabemos todos- dijo Taiku mientras recogía sus platos

-muchachos tengo que hacerles un anuncio- dijo yggdrasil mientras irrumpía en la cocina seguido de A. garurumon

-intente detenerlo- dijo A. garurumon mientras los chicos lo veían con cara de odio

- y ahora que necesita dragoncito- dijo kiriha-en serio Taiki ¿Cómo lo aguantan?

-será porque tengo el poder de separarlos de sus compañeros- dijo el dios Digimon ya enojado

-ya los dos cálmense y que decías yggdrasil- dijo Taiki

- ha sí que saldrán esta noche rumbo al primer digimundo- logro de terminar de decir yggdrasil

-he pero si acabo de llegar- dijo Ace haciendo un mohín

- lo siento Ace pero no puedo dejarlos fuera de esto, está también es su pelea – dijo mientras veía a Taiku – pero todo depende de tu decisión Taiku

- saldremos esta noche, Yui Ace si quieren pueden quedarse no quiero arriesgarlos- dijo Taiku decidido

-no es justo yo también quiero participar- dijo Yui enojada- yo también tengo un Digimon

- pues ahí lo tienes Ygg todos vamos- dijo takato

- bien preparen sus cosas salen esta noche – dijo el dios Digimon mientras salía

-bien les preparare algo para el viaje- dijo a. Irismon mientras preparaba lo que necesitaban

Una vez preparadas las cosas caia la tarde en el digimundo y todos listos para irse

-gracias por todo-dijeron los niños y sus digmon justo despues que se abrio el portal asia una nueva aventura

* * *

><p>bien aqui tienen el cap 10 y ya el viernes sin demora tendran el cap 11<p>

- Siiiii pero lamentablemente nadie de los chicos sale el siguiente solo veremos que paso con lucemon

taiku a callar

- no pero esperenos la proxima semana en este su canal

ni que fueramos television

- o que va el proximo capitulo el mas poderosos de los doce letales

¬¬ esta bien nos vemos la proxima semana


	11. la salida de la celda

por fin logramos obtener el paradero de mis manuscritos del capitulo 11 gracias a dos personajes de kingdom hearts que trabajaran para mi mientras escribo otro fic

S: no es nada

R: por fin salir de los rols yaoi de las fangirls

antes de continuar el cap es algo corto y esto lo hago para molestar a cierto angelito que oculto esto y ya vio que mi nuevo sistema de seguridad es mas fiable quie el otro

L: me las pagaras un dia obtendre el poder sobre el fic y me coronare campeon

si mejor ve y pon tu queja a APHI que aqui no estoy para eso

* * *

><p>La salida de la celda<p>

la oscura luz pasaba a travez de la ventana de la celda y el unico residente despertaba aun encadenado a la pared

-veo que has despertado- dijo una sombra del lado opuesto donde se encontraba lucemon

-¿que quieres ciclopemon?- dijo molesto lucemon

-deberias mostrarte un poco agradecido que el señor milleniunmon quiera que le ayudes- dijo ya molesto el ciclope

-preferible salir a seguir atado aqui- dijo lucemon

-ya no ibas ha ser el unico aqui- dijo ciclopemon mientras se empezaban a abrir las puertas para dejar pasar a medusamon con piedmon recien salidito del castigo impuesto por el señor milleniunmon por fallar al capturar al digimon del espacio

-demonios todo eso por fallar una vez- dijo lucemon mientras era liberado de las esposas

-su tarea era mas importante que la tuya- contesto medusamon

- te recuerdo lucemon que los 12 titanes si tenemos mas de 2 veces de perdon ya que fuimos nosotros quienes regresamos al amo de la oscuridad pero tu no- dijo ciclopemon mientras salian

siguio al ciclope por unos metros hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde estaba el amo de la osuridad

-lucemon deseo que hagas una cosa por mi- dijo milleniunmon cuando noto la precesincia del angelito

- lo que ordene señor- dijo lucemon mientras se inclinaba en reverencia

- recuerda que estoy atrapado en esta dimencion por las fuerzas del digimon del tiempo así que quiero que tomes a tu division del ejercito y ataques la tierra de los 3 angeles-contesto milleniunmon

-¿cuando quiere que partamos señor?- pregunto lucemon mientras se levantaba

-dentro de unos dias pero te recuerdo que si fallas tu destino sera peor que el de piedmon aunque seas mi general favorito- advirtio el amo de la oscuridad

-no se preocupe señor no le fallare- aseguro el angel antes de salir del lugar

-realmente crees que triunfara- puso en duda una sombra a lado del emperador de la oscuridad

-de todas maneras es un peon desechable- dijo milleniunmon

- aun asi ese angel es alguien de temer- dijo la sombra mientras se alejaba

- no se me olvida nuestro acuerdo niño- dijo milleniunmon

-mas le vale-

* * *

><p>bien aqui llega otro capitulo de starhunter y quiero agradecer a mis nuevos ayudantes de seguridad por encontrar mi manuscrito<p>

S: o que va

R: solo no te olvides de nuestro fic

una promesa es una promesa

?: bien mas vale que no me reveles hasta que sea el momento

tranquilo seguiras en el anonimato

?: mas les vale

necesito un favor te llevarias a lucemon

?: ¬¬ ya que

en el proximo capitulo de starhunter ¿esto es el primer digimundo?


	12. esto es el primer digimundo

bien muchachos como no ha avido incidentes esta semana con los manuscritos gracias a mi sistema de seguridad les tengo a tiempo el cap 12 de starhunter solo un aviso el 7 de febrero regreso a clases asi que los caps se subiran viernes en la tarde o a mas tardar domingo por la mañana asi que no vengan con reclamos si un dia no encuentran cap ya que estoy en examenes o tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no puedo con mi alma

T: ya deja de poner aclaraciones si esta el cap esta si no pues no

¬¬ ya tu con tu logica simple

T: si mejor me voy a jugar con sora y roxas

* * *

><p>Esto es el primer digimundo<p>

una calmada noche en el digimundo los luciernamons danzaban en el aire cuando un hueco interdimencional se abrio sin previo aviso asustando a los digimons

-se siente bien estar en casa- dijo agumon mientras salia del portal

- realmente esta es mi primera noche fuera- dijo Timy mientras miraba el paisaje nocturno

- por lo que veo estamos cerca del castillo de myotismon- dijo tai mientras reconocia el bosque

-lo mejor sera encontrar un lugar donde acampar- dijo takato mientras sacaba de su mochila unos binoculares

- en eso tienes razon- dijo davis

-habra que dividirse las horas de guardia- dijo koji cuando vio que kiriha encontro un buen lugar donde instalar el campamento

-yui lo mejor sera buscar leña- dijo ace

-iremos contigo- dijeron Timy y Taiku

-bien el resto ensamblaremos las tiendas- dijo takuya

unos minutos mas tarde la fogata, comida y tiendas de campaña estaban ensambladas dando vista de un campamento normal

-Bien hagamos el sorteo para las rondas de vigilancia dijo Tagiru

-yo digo que lo hagamos asi-dijo masaru- hagamos piedra papel o tigeras

medio mundo cayo de espaldas tras el comentario

-tengo un metodo mas rapido- dijo timy-sera por las edades asi que masaru, agumon van primero luego tai y agumon y entre los que sean de edad similar busquen como resolverlo-dicho esto agarro y se acomodo en el regazo de taiku y se durmio

esto dio por entendido de que o acataban el plan o se verian con la furia de ese pequeño ser y despues de una ronda de piedra papel o tigeras taiku obtubo la ultima ronda de los mayores

-elegido del tiempo dirijance a ver a genai- dijo una luz

-¿quien eres?- pregunto taiku

-vayan a ver a genai- solo dijo la luz antes de desaparecer

en ese momento Taiku desperto era la hora de su ronda y con sumo cuidado desperto a Timy

-Timy nos toca la vigilancia- dijo taiku

-¿que hora es?- dijo timy

- las 4:00 am- contesto taiku

-¿hasta que hora terminamos?- pregunto timy

- a las 5:00- respondio taiku saliendo de la tienda

- ok- dijo timy mientras se levantaba

fue una larga hora donde taiku le conto su sueño a timy la cual seguia con cara de WTF? una vez terminada la guardia y como por hay de las 7 am un extraño ruido desperto al resto

-¿que demonios sucede?- dijo kiriha

- en nombre del señor milleniunmon quedan arrestados- dijo Icedevimon

-tu y que ejercito- dijo gundramon

-este-dijo icedevimon cuando de entre la maleza surgian unos darknightmons

unos momentos despues de una pelea espectacular los niños elegidos partian dejando a un icedevimon mas golpeado que lucemon cuando el enfrentamiento en el templo de dianamon y los guerreros que le seguian tumbados en el pasto digital inconcientes, cuando en ese momento el digivice de Taiku y Yui comenso a brillar y una voz salio de el

-busquen a genai- dijo la voz

* * *

><p>ehhh si otra vez los dejaremos con la intriga para que necesitan ir a ver al señor genai<p>

T: ni eso yo lo se

R: y realmente haremos una paricion especial

shhh roxas deja de dar spoilers

S: en el proximo capitulo la busqueda de genai

tu vas a ver

S: atrapame si puedes

bien ...

R,T,S&I: hasta la proxima


	13. buscando a genai

lamento mucho la demora me he ido de retiro con mi grupo de pastoral y eh llegado a las 5 a mi casa y eh comido hace un poco mas de una hora ( este sabado)

S: y nosotros hemos tenido una gran fiesta mientras el no estaba

T: solo quiero terminar por hoy el atrazo de ayer

R: cayense que a mi por no decirme nada me fui con ivan y hollow me a traido a casa ayer

H: ¬¬ no te vuelvo a traer cargando

ya los cuatro para quien no lo sepa hollow es uno de los pocos angeles que me ayuda a custodiar mis "predicciones" o visiones asi que tambien me sirve de mensajero y con cuestion de la fiesta ya le habia dicho a taiku que lo tenian permitido

* * *

><p>Buscando a Genai<p>

Las 6 pm en el digimundo los muchachos junto a sus digimons caminaban con rumbo a un gran lago donde se encuentra la casa del señor genai

-¿cuanto falta?- decia timy encima de la cabeza de taiku que se habia artado de caminar

-no falta mucho- dijo Tai

-si no nos apuramos tendremos que pasar la noche en la intemperie- dijo davis

-prferible pasarlo bajo techo que a la intemperie- dijo koji mientras cargaba a Ace en la espalda

-ojala y...- decia masaru antes de caer en el lago donde se encuentra la casa de Genai

-Aniki estas bien- decia agumon

-si solo un poco mojado-contesto masaru cuando salia

en ese momento el lago comenzo a abrirse y de el salio una persona de edad avanzada

-niños elegidos los he estado esperando- dijo genai

-gracias- dijeron los demas y se limitaron a seguirlo al interior del lago

una vez adentro el exterior de la casa se volvio a inundar

-supongo que buscan las 2 estrellas de este mundo-dijo genai

-y supongo que usted tiene una-dijo taiku

-lamento decirles que yo no las tengo-dijo genai

al oir esto la mayoria se fueron de espaldas ya que creian que saldrian rapido de este mundo

-¿pero quien las tiene?-dijo Takuya

-si no me equivocouna la tiene anubismony la otra neptunmon-contesto el viejo

-entonces tenemos que partir para aya-dijo davis

-no podria ser temprano en la mañana los digimons y nosotros estamos cansados- dijo Yui que veia a Ace y timy dormidos juntos

-pueden partir mañana en la mañana- dijo genai- pero tengo que advertirles que Milleniunmon utilizara todos los medios posibles para obtener las estrellas y liberarse de su pricion en el abismo

- entonces quiere las estrellas para conquistar estos mundos y el nuestro-dijo Kiriha

-en eso tienes razon Kiriha y por lo que platique con ace se necesita el poder del espacio y el tiempo para hacerlo-dijo Taiki

-no tiene caso seguir pensando en eso lo mejor sera descansar-dijo Tagiru en un bosteso

seguido de este comentario genai dirijio a los niños y sus digimon (los que quedaban concientes) al comedor y despues de la cena todos partieron a dormir todos excepto Taiku

-¿que te incomoda?-pregunto Genai al elegido del tiempo

-antes de venir contigo una voz salio del digivice-dijo taiku

-entonces sansumon realmente escogio bien a los guardianes del espacio y el tiempo-dijo genai

-¿sansumo?-pregunto taiku

-es el digimon que junto a yggdrasil y milleniunmon dieron forma al digimundo y escogieron a dos de los 10 ancients para que fueran los padres del tiempo y del espacio pero milleniunmon vio en estos infantes la posibilidad de conquistar el digimundo y el humano-dijo genai

-entonces por eso quiere a nuestros digimons y las estrellas para cumplir su cometido-dijo taiku

-exacto por eso para limitar el poder del digimon del espacio con la cascara del huevo creamos las 12 estrellasy le dimos una a los 12 olimpicos-dijo genai

-pero yo no estube en el incidente en hikarigaoka o el ocurrido en el 2000 porque yui y yo- dijo taiku

-muy sencillo esos dos (señalando a timy y ace) los escogieron por eso cuando ace fue traido por sus poderes al mundo humano yui solo pudo verlo y cuando lo toco el digivice se unio a ellay algo parecido ocurrio contigo-dijo genai

-gracias con esto podre dormir tranquilo-dijo taiku que se acomodo junto a los crosseds y durmio bien

-muchacho si supieras el peso de la mision que los dioses escogieron para ustedes- dijo genai antes de salir del lugar

* * *

><p>bien hasta aqui el capitulo de esta semana<p>

T: un poco mejor la explicacion de l porque Yui y yo somos niños elegidos pero has dejado otravez con misterio

de eso se trata

S: yo solo quiero poder aparecer en escena

R: ya que solo falta un capitulo

bueno adelantando el tema despues del cap 15 tenemos un especial de 4 caps de importancia en la historia donde saldran sora y roxas para algo que tiene palneado neptunmon

S&R: yupi porfi a escena

bien el proximo capitulo la venganza de metalseadramon

T: bien hasta el sabado siguiente

cierto que me toca otro retiro pero ahora con mi grupo de curso bien hasta el sabado


	14. la venganza de metalseadramon

ya se lo que diran que me he atrazado con la historia pero intenten escribri con una tos infernal con proyectos de la escuela encima y mas aparte 2 fines de semana que no he dormido ni papa pero bueno como soy alguien que responde aqui esta el capitulo previo al crossover con kingdom hearts (el cual esta parado en lo que termino este crossover)

T: yupi uno mas y van a ver alianza del mal

S: estara parada nuestra historia pero has trabajado mucho

ya me sonrojan

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14 la venganza de Metalseadramon<p>

la mañana siguiente de haberse encontrado con genai los chicos caminaban por las orillas de un rio porque segun Genai encontrarian el templo de neptunmon

-kya que lindo es el mar-decian Timy y Yui que habian empezado a correr

-muchachas no es hora de jugar- dijo koji tomando un poco de agua y arrojandosela a la chicas

-creo que sera mejor descansar aqui-dijo tai mientras se sentaba en la arena

-taiku yo iremos a pescar algo dijo taiki

-gundramon y yo iremos por la leña-dijo Tagiru

-los demas iremos por lo que falta-dijo Masaru-koji te puedes quedar a cuidar a las muchachas

-vale-solo contesto cuando salto encima de el ace

unos minutos mas tarde en una zona un poco alejada de los demas estaban Taiki y Taiku pescando

-Taiku ¿como te sienta el que Yui este aqui?-dijo Taiki

-me sorprendio cuando llegue a saberlo-dijo taiku- pero creo que es una manera que se distraiga

-ya veo-dijo Taikicuando en eso vio que la cuerda se tensaba- pico algo grande

-eso te lo creo-dij Taiku mientras le ayudaba a sacarlo del agua

de un momento a otro los dos cayeron de senton cuando un metalseadramon se alzo del mar

-hoy sera el dia que me vengare de los nhiños elegidos-dijo metalseadramon

-estamos en problemas-dijeron los 2 ya que sus digimons estaban en el campamento

-rayo mortal-vocifero el darkmaster

pero para suerte y se disipo la nube de humo no habia nadie,solo se oyo un rugido por parte de metalseadramon

-muchachos-dijeron los que uyeron de la muerte-un darkmaster

-no fue su ima...-Tai no pudo terminar la frase cuando el darkmaster los acorralo

-bien tenemos que luchar-dijo tagiru-superdigievolucion-cosa que tambien dijo Taiki

justo despues aparecieron arrestradramon(evolucion de gumdramon) y OmegaShoutmon y los demas no se hicieron esperar todos menos tai y agumon

todos atacaban al darkmaster pero lograba bloquear los ataques y lanzarle los propios hasta que tai reacciono y agumon digievoluciono a wargreymon

-Taiku que timi congele el tiempo de todos menos el de wargreymon si no lo hacemos no podremos derrotarlo-dijo tai mientras veia el como el drakmaster los atacaba sin piedad

-hecho- dijo el digimon del tiempo y acto seguido el tiempo de todos se congelo y unos momentos despues se podia apreciar a la bestia derrotada

-otros tras de mi lograran vengarse-solo dijo la serpiente antes de desvanecerce

* * *

><p>bien hasta aqui les dejo el cap no se pierdan el viernees el inicio de el crossover<p> 


	15. la prueba del dios digimon

bien el capitulo del "viernes" lamento el no poder estarlo subiendo el dia que digo pero son los ultimos meses de la prepa y todos los profes nos atiburran de trabajos para fin de semestre espero que les guste el comienzo de este crossover con kingdom Hearts y poco a poco sabran las razones por las cuales Taiku fue escogido sigan pendiente de la historia que empieza su climax en unos capitulos

* * *

><p>La prueba del dios del mar<p>

cerca de la 12 pm. los niños elegidos habian llegado al templo del oceano y al parecer se notaba la antiguedad y en su justo momento se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a un kamemon

-A que vienen kame- esbozo la tortuga digital

-venimos a ver al neptunmon- dijo Taiku

-dejalos pasar kamemon-dijo el dios digimon-¿ustedes deben ser los crios de y A. Irismon?

-¡crios!-exclamaron los crosseds completamente enfurecidos

-Oh dios ya comenzo-dijo tagiru

-A cubierto-dijo gundramon

unos cuantos minutos despues estaba Neptunmon tirado en el piso con unos cuantos moretones junto a dos anforas rotas, 3 cuadros sobre el cuello, 2 sillas rotas y dos espadas en forma de llave tiradas al rededor

-creo que con eso tendra- dijo Timy

-así aprendera a no decirnos crios-dijo ace

en un momento a otro neptunmon se reestablecia

-he como a sido esto-dijo taiki al ver lo sucedido

-creo que han sido esos dos- dijeron koji y kiriha

-salgan ya los descubrimos-dijo davis

-o que faltos de humor- dijo un muchacho de piel un poco morena, castaño y de ojos azules vistiendo una playera roja junto a unos shorts negros y una sudadera

-ya sora, que tal soy roxas- dijo el muchacho parecido en cara al otro pero con el cabello rubio y vestido mas parecido a un skater

-o roxas tu eres igual que ellos- dijo sora

a los demas solo terminaron con boca de *O*

-esto es una broma verdad-dijo masaru-si ellos son igual que nosotros es de broma

en ese momento 2 espadas en forma de llaves calleron sobre la cabeza de masaru

-es desesperante-dijo roxas que empuñaba dos espadas

-tranquilo rox limitate que por algo nos han llamado-dijo sora

-¿que hacen aqui?-pregunto takuya mientras veia como tagiru y takato picaban a masaru con una ramita(N/A: ni idea de donde la sacaron)

-solo recuerdo que estabamos con unos amigos cuando u hueco e el piso nos trago- dijo roxas

-los traje porque necesito ver como trabajan con alguien que jamas ha estado en el digimundo-dijo neptunmon

-y por lo que nos ha dicho la prueba consiste en lo siguiente-dijo sora- deben ir con nosotros a donde se oculta la estrella que tiene neptunmon

-y deben traernos a salvo- dijo roxas

-solo haci podran encontrar el camino a donde habita anubismon- dijo neptunmon- pasaran el reto del día planificando lo que haran

los muchachos se reunieron incluido masaru que traia hielo en la cabeza

-entonces hay que traerlos de regreso con la estrella-dijo takato

-a guilmon le gusta la idea-dijo el dinosaurio rojo

-aniki tu que opinas-dijo uno de los agumon

-yo digo que lo hagamos de verdad son fuertes y nos ayudaran-dijo masaru

-solo que no intenten hacer algo raro-dijo V-mon

-tranquilo que podria pasar-dijo Ace

-el que nos rapten-dijo Timy sobre la cabeza de taiku

-tranquilos jamas hariamos algo asi-dijo sora

-solo queremos regresar a casa con nuestros amigos-dijo roxas-nosotros tambien tenemos amigos a los cuales proteger

la tarde dio paso a la noche y se dio un gran banquete para los invitados del dios digimon

-disfruten del banquete-dijo neptunmon

al decir esto y destapar los platillos servidos dejo ver una gran cantidad de comida, despues de la cena y terminado los preparativos se dispucieron a dormir en la estancia principal

-sora ¿estas dormido?-pregunto Taiku

-uyy si supieras a quien le hablas al dormir-dijo roxas

-tu si estas despierto-dijo taiku

-si pero anque no lo creas sora sabe un poco de lo que es que el mundo o en su caso mundos esten sobre tus hombros-dijo roxas

-ya veo pero al parecer el estar solo en esta situacion no se siente seguro-dijo taiku

-mm ustedes dos a dormir-dijo enojada timy y con cara de pocos amigos

-si señora-dijeron los dos al unisono

* * *

><p>un buen comienzo para este crossover de 4 capitulos asi que esten pendientes de lo que sucedera durante estos 3 capitulos faltantes enemigos razon de todo puede suceder<p>

S: exacto este ha sido mi mejor trabajo en años

R: no te atribuyas todo el credito que sin animaster no seria esto posible

T: por fin el comienzo del arco las llaves y las estrellas

quien te dio permiso de decir que es un arco argumental

T: yo solito

¬¬ bueno esperemos que sigan leyendo esta gran historia y no se olviden de comentar o si no...

T: milleniunmon ganara al final

yo iba a decir que no seguiria escribiendo pero tu amenaza es igual de aceptable


	16. la isal de la estrella

si esperaban este capitulo ebn viernes pues que creeen que no jejeje yo soy el unico que tiene que lidiar no solo con proyectos de la escuela si no con la condenada tarea si como oyen bien simepre ante todo la escuela pero bueno la ventaja es que el fic lo escribo con antelacion asi que no hay problemas con los capi ademas se acercan los examenes de mes asi que mas ocupado estare de cualquier manera intentare tenerles el capitulo con tiempo pero si dejen mas reviews si me oyen aquellos anonimos por lo menos un simple hola me serviria

T: ya jefe que esto tambien les cuesta leerlo

¬¬ tu no hyables que es tu historia

Y: si taiku no hables

gracias Yui bueno como les decia no sean malos dejen un review si no quieren que los personajes me matren por lo menos dejen un review

* * *

><p>La isla de la estrella<p>

A la mañana siguiente al encuentro de la entrada al reino de neptunmon, los muchachos se encontraban en la parte posterior del castillo donde un whalemon los esperaba

-este es su transporte-dijo neptunmon- el los llevara donde la estrella

-¿tenemos que entrar en la boca?-dijo sora

-eso parece-dijo Roxas

-tranquilos el no nos tragara-dijo Davis

-con eso estamos más tranquilos-dijeron los demás

despues de unas horas dentro del digimon ballena se podia oir un ruido que rivalizaria con el estomago de v-mon

-se me olvidaba que odio los viajes en barco-dijo roxas con la cara verde que dejaria a un kamemon con envidia

-tranquilo-solo dijo sora

-jeje me sucede igual si yo me subo a algo con alas-dijo yui

-hemos llegado-dijo whalemon

al salir se encontraban en una playa enorme

-hola-dijo un tukanmon-buscan la estrella de neptunmon verdad, esta escondida en un cofre en esta isla suerte y se alejo volando

-genial ahora hay que buscar-dijo taiku

-eso no sera problema-dijeron davis y v-mon

-si nos dividimos la encontraremos, mmm de la generacion 1 a 4 con sora y los demas con roxas-dijo tai

pasada las horas y muchos tan rojos como camaron llegaron a una cueva en el centro de la isla en la cual despues de crusarla llevaba a un lugar amplio con 6 cofres

-bien el chiste es adivinar cuan es-dijo Timy

-y si mejor abrimos todos-dijo guilmon

al momento de aceptar esta opcion todos abrieron los cofres de los cuales cinco salieron con humo morado y ace tomo la estrella de uno de los cofres y todos salieron de ese lugar

-todos estan bien-dijo masaru

-si todos estamos bien-dijo roxas que abrazaba a timy

-oye ya sueltame-dijo esta cuando se safaba de ese abrazo de oso

-que gran sentimentalismo vamos a mejorarlo con una cancion-dijo un mono

-ahh un mono que habla-dijo sora

-hay que chiquillo mas impertinente-contesto el aludido

-¡etemon!-dijo tai

-el mismo que viste y calza-dijo el mono-pero no es momento de recuerdos es hora de la venganza ¡redes oscuras!

acto seguido los digimon perdian energia ni siqyuiera timy pudo evitarlo

-no te dejaremos-bramaron los unicos que no estaban sosteniendo a sus digimon(N/A: ni porque le hubiera dado uno)

-jejeje intentelo, cancion letal-dijo etemon

-bien es hora de intentar algo-dijo taiki-tomo su digivice-shoutmon, Crossdemon digixros

al instante timy y shoutmon se fucionaron surgiendo un dragoncon un baculo de relojes

-crosshoutmon-dijo el nuevo digimon-Final Time

justo despues todos los demas digimons pasaron a sus formas fianles, al ver esto etemon corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para desaparecer del lugar

-no se crean que es la ultima vez-dijo etemon

una vez etemon desaparecio de la vista se separaron timy y shoutmon

-hasta la sitar de Demix esta mejor afinada que ese mono-dijo roxas mientras se levantaba

-si pero es igual que los golpes-dijo sora

los demas solo se rieron pero algo les llamo su atencion

-el castillo de bagramon-dijo kiriha-lo moejor sera salir de aqui

de inmediato todos salieron del lugar lo mas rapido posible ya que enfrentarse a bagramon no era una opcion en ese momento

* * *

><p>bien hasta aqui llega el capitulo 16 porfa si no quieren que me maten los personajes de digimon dejen un comentario<p>

A: Animaster ven aqui

ehhh agumon ahora no puedo

V: te dije que la cuerda se veia

iiiiiii porfa dejen un comentario si no morire en manos de stos dos reptiles


	17. el rapto

bien sigo vivo y ha sido una semana dificil y mas con mis examenes que gracias al cielo los e terminado bien a todos los que leen si me logre safar de esos 2 digimons pero gracias por preocuparse mejor una persona cof"kaotik Angel"cof me ayudo con un review y eso sirvio para que me dejaran en paz pero no se preocupen seguire escribiendo pero de ustedes depende la salud de este autor

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17 el rapto<p>

unos instantes despues de haber recogido la estrella de esa isla regresaron al templo de neptunmon pero al llegar, todo estaba en ruinas y sectores en llamas y lograron percatarse que unos bakemos buscaban sobrevivientes en los escombros y neptunmon llacia encadenado y golpeado por tactimon

-¿donde estan?-ordeno tactimon

-¿que?-dijo neptunmon

-los niños que tragiste, los quiere el señor milleniunmon-dijo el digimon samurai

-espero que lejos de sus garras-bufo el encadenado

en ese momento llegaron uno de los generales de confianza de milleniunmon

-sr hydramon-dijo tactimon mientras se inclinaba-que lo trae aqui

-el sr milleniunmon quiere a este dios con vida-dijo el digimon titanico

-como desees-dijo el samuria-retirada

-dios nos protegio como a cualquier otro-dijo sora

-lo mejor sera irnos con anubismon-dijo ace

-salgamos-exclamaron los demas

al momento de salir por la parte posterior del templo un galtmon seguido de unos chacalmons los encontraron

-niños elegidos, anubismon nos mando por ustedes-dijo galtmon

-siganos-dijo uno de los chacalmons

al partir entraron a un bosque oscuro por el cual siguieron hasta llegar

-se parece a mis clases de historia-dijo takato al percatarse que la ciudad parecia una ciudad egipcia

siguieron caminando hasta un gran templo y al entrar encontraron en sus paredes distintos dibujos entre los que destacaba osirismon intentando ontener las estrellas y su derrota contra ace

-eso sucedio hace mucho tiempo-dijo ace

-anubismon vio todo eso-dijo galtmon

-se me olvidaba que es vidente-dijo ace

siguieron avanzando hasta el centro del templo donde anubismos terminaba la pintura del rapto de neptunmon y se volteo a ver a sus visitantes

-saludos-dijo anubismon-lamento mucho lo de mi hermano pero si cumplen con su mision todo regresara a la normalidad

-nosotros que-dijo roxas

-solo les queda regresar a su mundo,si siguen aqui milleniunmon intentara que su mundo caiga-dijo anubismon

-entendemos eso, pero solo neptunmon podia sacarnos-dijo roxas

-pasen aqui la noche y mañana los llevare a su casa-afirmo el dios digimon

-entendido-dijeron los dos jovenes

-con respecto a la estrella-dijo taiki

-jovencita del espacio le dejo en sus manos esta estrella-dijo anubismon mientras le daba el objeto

-la cuidaremos bien-dijeron Ace y yui

-bien descansen que mañana partiran todos-dijo el dios digimon

todos se retiraron menos galtmon

-mi señor¿que le preocupa?-pregunto

-que mi hermano ahora si cumpla su cometido-dijo el dios

-pero sansumon hizo una buena eleccion-dijo chacalmon que apenas ingreso a la habitacion

-tienen razon solo espero que mi vision no se cumpla-dijo anubismon mientras veia una de las estelas donde milleniunmon destruye todo

mientras tanto en otra habitacion

se podia ver a los muchachos que comensaban una discucion con almuadas en mano

de regreso con anubismon

-oyeron eso-dijo el dios digimon

-no oimos nada-dijeron sus acompañantes

-mmm-solo esboso el dios digimon al salir de la habitacion

-esta enfadado-dijo galtmon

-"no" por eso salio asi porque esta contento-dijo chacalmon con sarcasmo

anubismon corrio como toro en pamplonada hacia donde oyo el ruido de un florero roto y lo que encontro le sorprendio, vio a taiku y sora lanzandose las almohadas de la habitacion mientras los otros estaban entretenidos comiendo palomitas

-¿que paso aqui?-dijo anubismon mientras se sentaba y tomaba palomitas

-hemos dicho que nadie ganaria una pelea de almoadas con unas tan grandes-dijo koji

-y eso orillo a esos dos a una-dijo takato

-vamos taiku no te dejes-dijeron los crosseds y yui

-jeje es bueno que se diviertan-dijo aunbismon antes que una almohada volara por su cabeza y ni se dijo agua va cuando los dos guerristas calleron de espaldas por las amohadas que lanzo el dios

-bien a dormir-dijo el digimon

-esta bien-dijeron los demas

* * *

><p>un buen capitulo si me dejan opinar pero pasen y opinen<p>

T: si y a todos los que sepan como quitar lo quemado aviseme

jeje lo que ace te hizo con la bañera no tubo abuela y un dia de estos les dare un paso a todo lo que sucede tras bambalinas


	18. ataque y separacion

bien perdonen tanto la demora pero estube ocupado este fin de semana pero les tengo el final del crossover con Kingdom hearts y e inicio del arco averiguaciones y sin mas me gustaria agradecer a todos los que han leido esta historia y quiero hacer el anuncio que este fnafic tendra una duracion de 52 capitulos esperando en dios terminar la primera parte de esta historia este noviembre en las mismas fechas que salio este fic.

* * *

><p>Un ataque y separacion<p>

cerca de las 8 am cuando un gran estruendo desperto a todos los ocupantes

-señor anubismon-dijo galtmon- nos atacan

-entendido-dijo anubismon mientras saltaba de la cama

corriendo tomo direccion donde estaban los muchachos

-se adelantan las cosas se van ahora-dijo anubismon

-¿porque tan repentino?-dijo yui

-nos atacan dijo chacalmon cuando entro a la habitacion

-salgan de inmediato-dijo anubismon

cuando salian de la habitacion con rumbo a el pasillo principal fueron atacados por lilithmon acompañado por prometeusmon

-fianl destination-dijo el titan digimon

-garudas proteccion-dijo el dios digimon-path dimencional ahora crucen

-nolo dejaremos-dijo sora

-galtmon golpeo en el estomago a los dos espadachines y los arrojo al portal

-alguien mas quiere resistirse-dijo galtmon pero timy y taiku estaban dispuestos a luchar

-si crees que nos rendiremos estan mal-dijeron los demas en posicion de batalla

-no me dejan opcion-dijo anubismon mientras abria un portal a los pies de los demas-busquen el parque y el sig digimundo esta cerca

-no lo creo aunubismon, final earth-dijo el titan que dio de lleno al dios digimon que comensaba a transformarse en digihuevo

-ustedes iran a otro lado-dijo anubismo al golpear a taiku y timy pero taiku tomo el huevo de anubismon antes de atravezar el portal con timy

-se nos han ido-dijo lilithmon

-pero ahora hemos derrotado a dos dioses

mientras tanto al otro lado del portal en hikarigaoka

-estamos de regreso en nuestro mundo-dijeron los niños elegidos

-lo mejor sera ir a ese parque-dijeron yui y ace-alguien ha visto a taiku

todos buscaban pero no habia señales

-tal vez anubismon los mando haya-dijo koji

-mmm lo mejor sera... ya se que parque es-dijo takato- es el parque chuo

-lo mejor sera regresar a casa descansar y salir mañana-dijo takuya

todos tomaron rumbo a sus respectivas casas y mientras tanto en otro de los digimundos

-amo seraphimon-dijo sorcerimon-han llegado

-eso quiere decir que anubismon ha caido-dijo seraphimon

-he pedido que los lleven a uno de los cuartos disponibles para que descancen-dijo sorcerimon-y traina consigo el digihuevo de anubismon

-bien mañana llegara marsmon por ellos-dijo seraphimon

-se me olvidaba el sr sansumon lo espera-dijo sorcerimon

* * *

><p>bien aqui les dejo el capitulo 18 y espero que les guste el ritmo y forma que toma la obra para el capitulo 51 pondre lo que he llamado el manuscrito perdido que es el prototipo de esta historia<p> 


	19. un dios capturado

lamento mucho el no haber actualizado en dos semanas pero espero ponerme hoy al corriente con el fic y poder subir los capitulos que siguen en este lapso de tiempo

* * *

><p>Un dios capturado<p>

en el inframundo donde estaba el castillo de milleniunmon era llevado un pricionero por los dos generales mas cercanos al dios de la oscuridad

- amo hemos traido al pricionero-dijo tactimon

-eso es todo- dijo milleniunmon

-como usted ordene- dijo hydramon

al momento se alejaron los dos generales de la vista de su señor, despues de ello milleniunmon se levanto de la silla y se dirigio a neptunmon

-hermano cuanto tiempo- dijo milleniunmon

-ya no eres mi hermano osirismon-dijo neptunmon

-cierto ahora soy milleniunmon, pero tu me diras donde estan los niños elegidos- dijo milleniunmon mientras tomaba la cabeza del dios

- a lo mucho anubismon debio sacarlos de tu trampa-dijo neptunmon

-pasar tanto tiempo en tu jaula no te sirve anubismon ya esta muerto-dijo milleniunmon

-pero supongo que no tienes su digihuevo-dijo el sr del mar

-tienes razon pero ahora ya no me sirves de mucho- respondio milleniunmon mientras daba la orden que lo sacaran de aqui-pero a ti nadie te salvara

-oyeme bien milleniunmon no ganaras esta guerra- dijo neptunmon

-llevenselo a medusamon que se el tormento maximo-dijo milleniunmon- ah pero si ya casi he ganado solo necesito encontrar al tercer digimon

al sacar los guardias a neptunmon y lo llevaban a las masmorras se podia oir el lamento de los digimons capturados, al llegar a una camara de lo mas lugubre con distintos materiales de tortura

-sangre fresca-dijo medusamon- y me han dicho que te de el peor trato posible-dijo mientras lo colocaba en una silla llena de cables

el dios digimon guardo silencio hasta antes de sentir la descarga recorrer su cuerpo soltando alaridos mientras la energia recorria su cuerpo

-eso grita-dijo medusamon

neptunmon siguio así hasta que se desmallo regresando a ser chibikamemon

-despierta-dijo la titan digimon cuando comenso a golpearlo-no he acabado contigo

lo que antes fue el dios del mar ahora solo era un ser con morado y rojo cuando medusamon acabo con el y era arrastrado a su celda unas horas mas tarde era despertado por agua que limpiaba sus heridas

-sigo vivo-dijo chibikamemon

-sigues por el momento-dijo un spademon- parece que aun eres de utilidad

-tu sabes quien es el tercer digimon que menciona milleniunmon-dijo neptunmon

-solo te dire que es el pequeño que lleva el codigo de la vida del digimundo y es decendiente de los ancients-dijo spademon

* * *

><p>siiii soy malo quiero dejarlos con la intriga de quien sera este nuevo digimon y quien sera su compañero jejeje pero aun falta mucho para que sepan quien es y una de las razones para dilatarme tanto era para poder continuar escribiendo los borradores de este grandioso fic (bueno no tan grandioso) pero sepan que los capitulos de las siguientes 5 semanas ya estan escritos<p> 


	20. el inicio de un entrenamiento

bien por un review subire antes el capitulo 20 pero eso quiere decir que hasta la siguiente semana solo habra estos dos capitulos se que ha sido un poco cortos pero la mussa de la inspiracion se ha ido de vacaciones asi que tendre que trabajar con lo que tengo.

* * *

><p>el inicio de un entrenamiento<p>

la mañana siguiente de su llegada a otro de los digimundos se encontraban timy y taiku junto al huevo de anubismon descanzando en una mullida cama

-hora de despertar- dijo sorcerimon al entrar a la habitacion

-5 minutos mas- dijeron timy y taiku

-no lo creo el señor seraphimon y el señor sansumon los esperan-dijo el mago mientras abria una de las cortinas

-ya vamos-dijo taiku con cara de pocos amigos dandole el huevo de anubismon-no lo vayas a romper

-no señor-solo contesto al ver como timy y taiku salian de la habitacion y colobaba el huevo sobre las almohadas

una vez llegaron al desayunador se encontraron con el gran seraphimon acompañado de un digimon con el aspecto de un monje tibetano con cara y garras de lobo

-es una satisfaccion verlos-dijo el digimon monje- y mas el saber que estan bien

-gracias pero solo queremos saber porque nos elegiste-dijo timy

sansumon solo la miro sorpendido y dijo-existe una profecia de que cuando el señor de las tinieblas se levante intentara obtener el poder de las 12 estrellas y 3 digimons escogidos por estas que contienen el poder de el tiempo, el espacio, y la existencia y es de suma importancia que aprendan a ocuparlos

-anubismon con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas los trajo aqui para que entrenaran a poder utilizarlo-dijo seraphimon

-¿quien nos entrenara?-pregunto taiku

-de eso me encargo yo-dijo el dios de la guerra digimon-soy marsmon

timy solo golpeo en las costillas a taiku para que se fijara en lo que cuelga de su cuello

-supongo que les interesa lo que cuelga de mi-dijo marsmon-si cumplen el entrenamiento les dare esta estrella

-marsmon podrian desviarse para entregarle el huevo de anubismon a los caballeros reales-dijo sansumon

-como desee señor y ustedes desayunen que partimos antes del almuerzo-dijo marsmon

-eh tan pronto-dijo timy mas en forma de queja

-si llevan un dia entero durmiendo desde que los encontre en los jardines del castillo-dijo sorcerimon que apenas habia entrado en la habitacion

-bien no perdamos tiempo a desayunar-dijo timy sentada en la mesa

inmediatamente se sento taiku a desayunar y consumieron todo lo que pudieron sus estomagos para compenzar las comidas saltadas del dia anterior

-dios son peor que kerpimon-dijo sorcerimon

mientras tanto en otra parte del digimundo se encontraba kerpymon revisando unos papeles

-achu!-estornudo el mencionado

-señor esta bien-dijo carnerusmon

-si estoy bien pero creo que alguien habla mal de mi-dijo el angel digimon

de regreso en el castillo de seraphimon timy y taiku terminaron con sus barrigas llenas y en forma de globo que shogungekomon estaria orgulloso

-estubo deliciosa la comida-dijeron timy y taiku

justo en ese momento un libro callo sobre la mesa

-conque esta es la hija de los ancients-dijo bokomon con una lupa

-bokomon no los distraigas-dijo seraphimon

-es mi deber escribir esto en el libro de historia del digimundo-refuto bokomon

-bien tenemos que irnos que hay que ir con alphamon para que reciba el huevo-dijo marsmon entregandoles una mochila de 15 kg cada una- empiezen llebando esto en sus espaldas

despues de unas horas andadas se encontraron con alphamon que recibio el huevo de anubismon

-bien es hora de ir a mi castillo-dijo marsmon

-no podemos descansar- exclamaron timy y taiku exaustos por el peso

-no deben generar resistencia-solo dijo marsmon mientras continuaban su camino al castillo de este

* * *

><p>quien dijo que les pondria las cosas faciles a esos dos noooo no tienen i idea de los que les espera en el entrenamiento y le doy las gracias a marsmon por ayudarme a escribir este capitulo cuandop estaba en la fase de manuscrito<p> 


	21. Las diosas hermanas

Ya se que me diran que soy un malvado por dejar la historia 2 semanas otra vez pero como mi semana de examenes es la proxima para sustentar este fic les dare 3 capitulos de regalo pero no nos veremos si no hasta dentro de 2 semanas mas pero no se preocupen subire mas capitulos despues de ese lapso

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21 Las diosas Hermanas<p>

Ha pasado un dia desde que los niños elegidos regresaron al mundo humano y como lo han planeado partiran a otro de los digimundos en el parque chuo esperan el resto de los niños elegidos a cierto personaje que a lo lejos se ve que trae un estandarte.

-todos listos- dijo takato

-si- dijeron yui y ace hasta que se percataron que los demas ya subian al antiguo refugio de guilmon ignorandolos

-si no se apuran los dejamos-dijo davis

-cierto lo mejor es irnos-dijo takuya que apenas llego

-siempre tarde-dijo koji

-si tu novia no me pidiera favores hubiera llegado mas temprano-dijo takuya

al terminar la discucion todos siguieron su camino al digimundo hasta que en un momento tansolo de acercarse al refugio una luiuz los cego y al momento de dispersarse el brillo se encontraban callendo hacia la tierra y un momento despues se encontraban en agujeros

-se me habia olvidado la caida-dijo takato

-caida! eso cuenta como suicidio-dijo masaru

-lo mejor sera buscar a los dioses digimon-dijo takuya

-o tal vez ella los encontro-dijo minervamon

-taiku perdio ya- dijo yui- sabia que no todos los dioses eran hombres

-creo que estamos en aprietos-dijo kiriha al ver a la diosa sacar su espada

-minervamon no son enemigos-dijo nervamon- perdonen a mi hermana no confia en los extraños

minervamon hizo un mohin al haberrle quitado a sus contrincantes y siguio asi todo el camino al templo de los dioses

-ace has estado muy quieto para variar- dijo yui

-estoy preocupado por mi hermana y taiku-dijo ace

-no hay razon- dijo yui-saben defenderse

-tienes razon-dijo ace con una sonrisa-alcanzame y se puso a correr

al llegar al templo que era muy similar al partenon griego luciendo en el techo una imagen de los 13 olimpicos reconociendo solo a 6 de ellos

-los otros siete quienes son-pregunto tai

-mis hermanos- el que esta sentado es osirismon

-en otras palabras milleniunmon-dijo minervamon

todo mundo le resonaron las palabras de anubismon

-"el poder del espacio y el exceed lo corrompio al querer obtenerlo"-

-solo tengo una pregunta que es el exceed-dijo tagiru

-el exceed es la maxima evolucion alcanzada por los 3 grandes digimons que nacen solo cuando el digimundo esta apunto de ser destruido-dijo nervamon

-y esa la posee timy, ace y el ultimo digimon cul no sabemos su identidad-dijo minervamon

-como es eso-dijeron koji y taiki

-por esto-dijo nervamon al mostrales el simbolo del infinito de la pata de ace- susanomon es quien fue en su tiempo el guardian de los primeras 12 estrellas y quien ssabe quienes son los digimon renacidos bajo el exceed

-pero que es lo que quiere-dijo ace

-el resucitar-dijo chinglongmon al entrar al templo- el resucitar de macrossmon el primer digimon quien vencio a uranosmon

-por eso les entregaremos esto-dijeron las diosas al darles las estrellas-milleniunmon no sabe de este mundo asi que estara asalvo

-vayan al siguiente-dijo chinlongmon al abrir un portal

al pasar todos se encontraban dentro de un trailmon con una direccion sin conocer mientras tanto el ejercito de lucemon avanzaba sin opocicion al castillos de ophanimon sin percatarse nadie de la terribe batalla que se avecina nadie imagina el gran peligro incluso los otros 11 caballeros que guardan a los otros dos angeles pero parece que alguien si se percata de todo

-una pequeña paz antes de la guerra-dijo el guerrero de la oscuridad antes de cambiar de forma y perseguir el trailmon

* * *

><p>hasta aqui el capitulo 21<p>

S: haaaa todavia no nos toca salir ehh shinre

al parecer no pero tranquilo tu sales en el siguiente yo me tendre que esperar

S: mmmm no es justo pero bueno en el siguiente capitulo el entrenamiento

no se lo pierdan


	22. notificacion

Estimados lectores de digimon star hunters quiero notificarles que la historia será cancelada de antemano todos los involucrados en el proyecto les pedimos disculpas pero queremos dejar claro que este proyecto de crossover para las series de digimon si se llevara acabo no con todos los personajes de esta historia pero todos tendrá su aparición en los capítulos venideros por favor esperen noticias de la nueva historia llamada crónicas de los digielegidos, debido a que he decidido hacerlo estilo sencillo, todos los personajes aparecidos en este fic aparecerán teniendo de invitados a otros personajes, no se preocupen y gracias por haber permanecidos fiel a la historia, puede que en un futuro proximo termine esta historia


End file.
